1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to programming development environments performed by computers, and in particular, to the use of a programming development environment for Internet and Intranet applications.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and Intranets, especially Web-based networks, there is also a fast growing demand for Internet and Intranet access to databases. However, it is especially difficult to use relational database management system (RDBMS) software with Web-based networks. One of the problems with using RDBMS software with Web-based networks is the lack of programming development environments that can be used to develop both Web-based and RDBMS-based applications.
For example, Web-based networks operate using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). HTTP is the protocol used by Web clients and Web servers to communicate between themselves using these hyperlinks. HTML is the language used by Web servers to create and connect together documents that contain these hyperlinks. This protocol and language results in the communication and display of graphical information that incorporates hyperlinks. Hyperlinks are network addresses that are embedded in a word, phrase, icon or picture that are activated when the user selects a highlighted item displayed in the graphical information.
In contrast, most RDBMS software uses a Structured Query Language (SQL) interface. The SQL interface has evolved into a standard language for RDBMS software and has been adopted as such by both the American Nationals Standard Organization (ANSI) and the International Standards Organization (ISO).
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods of accessing RDBMS software across an Internet or Intranet, and especially via Web-based networks. Further, there is a need for simplified development environments for such systems.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing a programming development environment that supports the development of Internet and Intranet applications. A utility allows visual selection and/or manipulation of HTML pages or forms. A user may select control from one form or HTML page and insert it into another HTML page. This results in the applet code associated with the selected control being inserted into the code for the HTML page being displayed in a code editor window or form editor window. The development computer also performs a dependency check for other codes and/or controls upon which the inserted applet depends and issues warnings or performs automatic inclusion of the dependency code and/or control.